castleage_hodfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle
=Battle= In this page, players engage other players in a one-on-one duel to see who is stronger. Players use stamina to attack. The winner of the duel can gain experience, gold and battle points. The loser may have gold deducted (if it has not been stashed in the treasury) and battle points. Both players lose health per attack. The winner will lose 1-6 health while the loser will lose 6-12. A player whose health is below 10 is not allowed to engage in a duel. = = Players must click the Duel button and then Attack button in the new page in order to initiate attacks. If they are not confident about battling a chosen opponent, they can still back off by not clicking the Attack button in the Duel Page. This gives the attacker the chance to see the level of the enemies and their equipped guardian and gear, allowing them to 'scout' and decide if they want to battle or not. 'Battle Rank' Battle Rank is a ranking system based on the number of Battle Points accumulated through PvP Battle. There are currently 9 different battle ranks, and the 9 ranks are divided into 3 different tiers. One major Glitch was reported that was a very interesting to me, so I had to test it with fellow players to make sure that it is there as reported. Surprisingly it was true! our prediction that it will be fixed as soon as CA-HoD developers notice it, due to the fact that it is totally in favor of players' advantage! ;Notes *As a player reaches certain amounts of Battle points, they will be awarded an increased rank, a new title and a reward. *Once a Battle point amount is hit, a player will maintain the best TIER (NOT Rank) achieved, even if their battle points fall below the threshold. *Players that have not engaged in "Battle Rank" will have a rank of zero with the title "Minion". 'Avatar ' NEW! Customize your battle character from the Avatar screen! (Listed under "Battle") 'Guilds ' So far Guild funciton is enabled in this version of CA game. However, not that many of sub-functionalities are working (or enabled) at this time. Working funtions: *Guild Creation *Guild Naming (once only) *Guild Emblem selection *Guild Mastership (usually creator) *Guild Officers Designations/Assignment *Guild Members promotions and demotions *Guild invites *Guild membership lock (must exit before enrolling in another Guild - Was not active upon launch!) *Member's Monster CTA-ed Battles listing *Each member will be able to view only his/her own accumulated Score Points from Monster Battles Not Working Functions: *Guild Players' (ID) verification (i.e. Click to view profile) *Other Players Guild Identification *Guild-to-Guild fights *Guild specific monster summoning/battles *Guild-mates' accumulated scores *Overall Guild Scores (Tallying all guild members scores); *Subsequently no Ranking Ranking (Tallies comparisments!) *No Guild Rewards and/or Trophies *Guild members' Rank / Level New Features not available in original CA: *Ability to expel a guild membership (kick out of the Guild!) *Awkward in-Guild Chat (still buggy; session-based; chat will disapear if session ends!) *Guild Creation Date (Guild birthday!!)